


Walk You Home

by xfandomwritingsx



Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “I’ll feel much better if you let me walk you home.”
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Walk You Home

“You okay?” he asks as you slip your coat on.

“As okay as I can be, I guess. I’ll feel better tomorrow morning when the entire town isn’t one giant shadow that demodogs can hide in.” Nights have gotten worse lately. Every noise and movement is enough to put you on edge.

“Let me drive you home,” he offers, already reaching for his keys. You shake your head and hold out a hand to stop him.

“Don’t be silly,” you say. “I only live a few blocks away. I’ll be fine with a short walk.” He slips his keys into his pocket but grabs his jacket off the back of his chair.

“Then I’ll walk with you.” You start to protest, to rattle on about how you don’t want to be any trouble and that he has work to do and he’s tired and needs to go home himself and so many other reasons. He lets you ramble, all the while putting his jacket on and walking up to you. “You done?” he teases with a smirk. You huff and stick your lip out at him. “It’s been a rough couple of days. We’re all on edge. And since I don’t think you’ll let me take you back to my place and keep you there,” His fingers brush along your hairline on your brow before dipping back behind your ear. “I’ll feel better if you let me walk you home. So I know you’re safe.”

His thumb brushes across your cheek, leaving a hot blush in its wake. All you can do is nod, voice seized up somewhere in your throat. He gives you a curt nod in return and drops his hand from your face. You miss the contact right up until the point where you walk outside and he slips his hand into yours.


End file.
